


Caress Me Down

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Caress Me Down

“Dean,” you whispered, rolling onto your stomach. He sat next to you on the motel bed, his back resting against the headboard. He looked up at you from Sam’s laptop when he heard his name slip past your lips. “Will you please massage my shoulders?” 

They had been killing you since your last hunt, jolts of searing pain coursing up your arms and to your neck. You gave him your best puppy dog eyes and his eyes in turn glinted a mischievous green, twinkling under the dim lights of the bunker. Dean closed the laptop and sat it next to him on the mattress. 

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded, before getting up off the bed and exiting quickly to the bathroom. You undressed as you heard him rummaging in the medicine cabinet. You folded your clothes, laying down on the bed gloriously naked. After tying your hair back, you laid flat on your stomach. 

“Jesus Christ…” you heard Dean breathe out behind you, enjoying the view. “Baby, your ass makes me rock fuckin’ hard.” 

He practically ran over to the bed and gave the flesh of your ass a sharp swat. You giggled, squirming underneath him as he straddled you. You felt his hard bulge dig into you, his perfect bowed thighs framing your body. You jumped when you felt a cool liquid hit your back and run down the crack of your ass. 

“Dean, what is that?” you giggled, feeling him add a few more drops. He chuckled, as if he were satisfied with himself. You couldn't see him, but you knew he was grinning. 

“Baby oil,” he responded, taking his large, powerful hands and running his palms along your lower back, rubbing the oil into your skin. Low moans came from Dean’s mouth as he worked his hands down to your ass, kneading the soft skin in his palm. You couldn't help but moan back at how hot his hands felt gliding over you. 

“Fuck, this is hot,” he whispered, running his hands up to your hips and gripping your curves, grinding his growing erection into your back. 

“It feels so good,” you moaned, his hands finally finding your shoulders. He worked his fingers and palms into your sensitive skin, moving up to squeeze the pressure off your neck. With every grip of his hands, he ground his erection into you harder. 

“If I keep doing this I’m gonna have to fuck you into next week,” he said, rubbing his thumbs up and down the back of your neck, working deep into the tense tissue. His hands roamed down to squeeze your hips again. “Turn over,” he said leaning down to whisper in your ear. 

You got up on your elbows and flipped your body around so you were lying on your back. Dean got off of you as you turned, kneeling by your side on the bed. As he took in your naked body, his tongue peeked out to run over his delicious bottom lip. He put a few more drops of baby oil on your stomach, watching as it dripped down past your belly button and in between the apex of your thighs. His hands found your skin once more, moving them in glorious patterns along your hips and curves, taking your breasts in your hands and kneading them, the oil glistening on your skin. 

“You’re a fuckin’ goddess,” he said, his gorgeous green eyes unable to leave your oiled up breasts. His hand found the back of your neck and pulled you up to kiss him, his mouth opening up to let your tongue dance with his. You took his bottom lip between your teeth, tugging on it gently. When you released it, you watched as it became more plump, clenching your thighs together as you thought of his mouth between them. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

You smiled at him, taking your fingers and running them through his soft hair. You loved the way the strands felt gliding between them, like brand new silk sheets you’d just purchased from a high end store. You moved your fingers down to graze over his dark stubble, placing a soft kiss on the bridge of his freckled nose. His hands continued to roam all over your body, rubbing the oil in until it coated every part of you. 

“Take your clothes off,” you whispered, pulling his tucked in white shirt out from his pants with your hands, tugging him towards you. “Please?”

Dean grinned mischievously and you helped him untie his tie, his fingers moving nimbly over the buttons of his shirt. He stood up from the bed quickly and did away with his pants and shoes, kicking them in a pile on the floor. When he climbed back onto the bed in front of you, he was gloriously naked, his hard cock pointing right in your direction. He looked so good, you were holding back the urge to drool. 

“Give me the baby oil,” you commanded. He handed it to you and you took it, squirting a few drops into your palm. “I want to see how sexy you look all oiled up.” 

Dean was completely still as you rubbed your hands from his collarbone down to his hips bones, purposefully stopping right above his aching cock. His eyes were locked onto you, stalking your every move, as he watched you run your slick fingers over his abs, feeling them tense under your touch. 

“I love your shoulders,” you said, running your hands along them, admiring the rippling muscles carved into his skin like marble. “And your back…” You ran your nails along the top of his back, just below the back of his neck. A low hiss came from his perfect mouth, as he inhaled sharply at the welts you'd created

You slowly ran your hand down his oil covered chest, until it wrapped perfectly around his thick cock. His head lulled back as you stroked him, his teeth biting at his bottom lip. You smiled as you looked down and admired how easily it glided through your palm. 

“Fuckkkk baby,” Dean groaned, his moan sending chills down your spine. He reached down and rubbed his fingers through your folds, rubbing your clit in succession with your strokes. A soft mewl escaped your lips as he took your clit between his two fingers, working them back and forth in a scissoring motion. Your hand moved faster along his cock, the slickness of the baby oil allowing you let it slip effortlessly back and forth through your fist. 

Right when you were almost at the tip of your breaking point, Dean pulled his fingers away leaving your core aching for more. You looked up into his jade green eyes, lust clouding them, his cock pulsing in your hand. 

“I need to fuck you,” he growled. “Or I'm gonna cum right in that pretty little hand of yours.” His chest was flushed red, and you watched as it rose and fell.

“I need you inside of me,” you breathed back, your brain foggy with thoughts of him filling you. 

“Bend over,” he commanded, placing a quick, soft kiss to your lips. You turned around and bent over, arching your back to give Dean the perfect view of your glistening ass. He wiped his cock off with his t-shirt, getting as much baby oil off as possible. 

It was only a few moments before you felt him kneel back on the bed, his large hands running over the globes of your ass. You felt the head of his cock nudge against your entrance, his hands moving up to grip your hips. Slowly, he put the head inside you, groaning we your tight walls stretched to accommodate his size. 

“Please, Dean,” you begged, bucking your hips back, desperate for more friction. His hands tightened around your hips, stopping you from moving. “Give it to me.”

Something snapped in Dean at your words, and he thrust his hips up to slam his entire length inside of you. You threw your head back and moaned, as you felt every ridge and vein glide along your walls when he pulled completely back out. He teased you like this for a while, brushing the head deliciously over your g-spot, building you higher and higher. 

Your hands gripped the sheets as he picked up his pace, fucking you into the mattress. Your moans turned to screams now, his to primal grunts. Dean knew you were close, your walls clenching onto his rock hard cock like a lifeline. He moved his hand down to run circles along your clit, your orgasm threatening to snap like a stressed rubber band.

“Fuck! Dean!” you screamed, your legs shaking underneath him. His chest was against your back now, his teeth grabbing the shell of your ear between them. 

“Give it up, Y/N,” he whispered, his hot breath fanning over your neck. “Cum on my cock.” 

You were suddenly coming undone beneath him; your screams turning to whimpers and mewls, as your body rocked from the intensity of your orgasm, his name and other obscenities falling from your lips. His moans turned to grunts, as he felt your walls fluttering around his cock, and he came. With each sharp thrust inside you, you felt his hot seed shoot deeper and deeper. 

You collapsed flat to the bed, his slick chest rubbing against your equally oiled back. Your breaths were matched, reveling in the bliss of your intense orgasms. He placed a kiss to the top of your shoulder blade, running his hand over your ass and squeezing. 

“How about we go wash this off in the shower?” he breathed in your ear, his voice low and raspy from his cries of pleasure. “I'd love to see how you look all soapy and wet for me.”


End file.
